


dreams

by makkios



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: only if you could share his dream with him again.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 22





	dreams

“you really think it’s as big as they say?” Armin’s eyes shone like diamonds under the moon. he had a peaceful expression, one you sadly didn’t get to see too often.

“the sea?” a soft hum vibrated through his throat. A sigh left your lips as you plopped down next to him, your arm right next to his and you could feel his warmth traveling through your arm.

“maybe, we won’t know until we go, no? that’s why you have to survive, when you see it-” you seem to pause for a moment, tears gathered in your eyes and you tried to blink them away as you spoke “when you see it, think of me will you?”

He sat up quickly, turning towards you, “i won’t have to do that,” a soft blush crawled its way up his cheeks, “you’re coming with me are you not?” despite his raging blush he smiled, his soft blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

“who knows if i’ll live long enough for that, i’m not as good as the rest of you,” you rolled your eyes as you laughed, it was better to laugh it off anyway, the thought of dying didn’t particularly scare you before. but now, you realized, the thought chilled you to your very bones. you would give up the whole world twice over just to see the sea with the blonde boy that sat in next to you.

it had been hard, the only drive you had was him, the quick flashes of his blonde hair that shone against the gray, depressing atmosphere of shiganshina that dreaded day. his voice louder and with more reassurance, his brain working like gears on a perfectly oiled machine.

you would’ve never guessed that maybe, you weren’t going to be the one in mortal danger; and as you looked at his ash ridden face, you realized; the only thing that scared you more than dying yourself, was Armin falling to that fate.

“(y/n) look-“ Armin’s smile was brighter than the sun that burned above you, the fragile pink shell in his hands. you swore you had never seen such happiness before, fulfilling and spilling like water that spilled from a too-full cup; it was contagious, the way he smiled, you had never seen him smile that big before.

it had been worth it after all, all of the sacrifice you had all gone through. and you would do it a thousand times over, only if it meant you could relive this moment again, only if it meant you could see armin this happy again, only if you could share his dream with him again.


End file.
